Mike Meets Shrek
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Mike, Lu, Og, Otto, Manny, and Lilo are sent to the Renaissance Era in a time where Fairy Tale creatures were real inhabitants of the area after Lord Farquaad and his new apprentice threaten to sell and get rid of them. Along the way, they meet an ogre named Shrek and a talking donkey and they must help them retrieve Princess Fiona so everyone can live in peace again.


It was a normal day at the League like any other. Mike was with her boyfriend, Otto Rocket. While she was there, she was also with her friends Lu and Og, who had their lovers with them as well, Manny Rivera and Lilo Pelekai. It was just an average and normal day which had to mean one thing: Mission time. They were all about to get some lunch, until they were called into Dexter's office. They then went together to the boy genius himself to see what they would have to do.

"Man, we were about to eat too!" Otto folded his arms. "I wanted to get a ham sandwich and then do some boardin' with you, Mike!"

"Relax, Otto," Mike sighed. "I'm sure we'll be fine."

"Well, I hope this mission doesn't involve hiking," Lu said as she walked, holding her boyfriend's hand. "I didn't bring Lancelot over with me to use as a ride."

"I'll carry you over my shoulders." Manny said to her sweetly.

Lu smiled and blushed a little. "Aw, thanks, Manny Wanny..."

The two giggled together.

"Get a room..." Mike slightly scoffed and then knocked on Dexter's door.

"Come in!" Dexter called.

* * *

Mike opened the door and came in with her small band of friends. "Okay, Dex, what's up?"

"Is there something wrong?" Og added.

"Yes, this might sound unbelievable to you, but there are fairy Tale creatures in danger." Dexter informed them.

"Fairy Tale creatures?" The six kids asked together.

"You mean like Little Red Riding Hood or something like that?" Lilo asked.

"Indeed," Dexter nodded. "I know it sounds unbelievable, but the fairy tales we all grew up with actually happened to creatures who lived around the Renaissance era."

"So, The Three Little pigs, those guys really happened?" Mike spoke up.

"Indeed," Dexter gave a nod. "They are wanted and are asked to be sold by order of Lord Farquaad."

"Farquaad?" Otto laughed at the name.

Dexter glanced at him.

Mike nudged her new boyfriend to silence him. "Can't anyone stop this Lord Farquaad guy?"

"Besides us, obviously." Og added in.

"Well, he has dumped all the fairy tale creatures to relocate to a swamp," Dexter explained. "This swamp is also home to a grouchy and lonesome ogre by the name of Shrek."

"Shrek?" Lu winced at the name. "That sounds gross!"

"In fact he is," Dexter agreed with her there. "I can't say much of anything else, but you must help him and a talking donkey get what he wants. Lord Farquaad wants to marry a princess so he can be king and he'll only back off if he gets what he wants."

"So, where do we come in?" Og asked.

"Yeah, what does this have to do with us?" Manny added.

"Well, you see, Lord Farquaad currently has an apprentice with him that is one of your greatest enemies," Dexter explained. "I don't know who it is, but Dawn senses a negative energy that involves them against you three..." he then pointed to Mike, Lu, and Og.

"Oh, I bet it's that Hermione Cuzzlewitz!" Lu shook her fists.

"No doubt," Mike agreed, then looked back at the boy genius. "Don't worry, Dexter, we'll solve this."

"Please go into the wardrobe and report back here for your mission," Dexter told them. "Since this is a time travel mission, you'll need your special bracelet, Mike."

"Right, come on, guys!" Mike commanded.

* * *

The six of them all then went into the wardrobe changer room to change them into proper and more time fitting clothes. Mike set the dial to the Renaissance time period and joined them. The six kids shut their eyes and in a flash of light, they were all dressed and fitted for the time period they were going into. Lilo wore a crimson dress with black flats, Lu wore a more royal green dress and even had a golden heart necklace, Mike had a red-orange dress with black boots, Og had purple rags, Otto wore yellow rags, and Manny wore black rags.

"I can't believe I'm stuck in a dress..." Mike stuck her tongue out in disgust.

"That's a good look for you, Michelene." Lu couldn't help but tease.

"QUIET!"

"I think you look just fine..." Otto soothed Mike with a smile to her.

"Thanks, I guess..." Mike smiled back softly with a shrug.

"I remember going to a Medieval Fair with Stitch once," Lilo spoke up. "That was when Yuki, Teresa, and Elena decided to be my friend since I won tickets and Myrtle didn't."

"Oh, Lilo," Og sighed. "I'd go with you, whether you won tickets or not."

"Thanks, Og..." Lilo smiled to her boyfriend and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh, heavens..." Og murmured, turning beet red from the kiss slightly.

"Well, here goes..." Mike said once she got the bracelet from Dexter. "Last chance to use the bathroom indoors." she reminded her friends.

"We're going to get those Fairy Tale creatures back where they belong!" Manny vowed as always. "This I swear!"

Mike nodded to them, she then hit the bracelet and they disappeared in a flash of white light as always. Dexter waved as they were gone and went back to private business.


End file.
